


Three Words Amongst Thousands

by tjmcharg



Series: Our Photo Album [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Teacher!Dan, Very fluffy, photographer!phil, receptionist!phil, theyre just very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmcharg/pseuds/tjmcharg
Summary: Basically the first time Phil says I love you to Dan





	Three Words Amongst Thousands

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about a year into their relationship
> 
> I'm going to update this series every Wednesday hopefully!   
> Enjoy!!!!

Dan’s eyes were like worlds to Phil, not lakes that he would gladly go swimming in, but  _ worlds  _ that he felt the urge to explore.   
He could stare at those specks of gold, that sparkled in the corner of his irises, until day turned to night; dusk turned to dawn. He lost himself in the deep rich brown of them, like molten chocolate; soft, warm, and sweet. They held so much emotion in such tiny parts of Dan’s body. When he was sad Phil could see tears gather on the dark lashes. When he was happy Phil would watch the sides of them crinkle, in a way that never failed to make warmth tingle through his belly, igniting a fire that seemed to warm Phil from the inside out. 

 

His lips were just as beautiful; when they smiled they created soft indents in both of Dan’s cheeks, dimples that prompted Phil to poke them, ever so gently, just to watch Dan roll his eyes in amusement. Dan’s lips were slightly chapped and oh so soft to the point where Phil would find himself kissing Dan until neither of them could breathe, just so he could feel Dan’s lips pressed against his. 

He loved to lie next to Dan, and take in every beautiful part of his face, he loved admiring the freckles that popped up in summer, and the cheekbones that were constantly hidden under adorable smiles.

 

Now was one of those times. They were lying in bed after an exhausting day, everything had been a bit much on them and they just needed to relax. Phil was conscious of the fact that he was just staring at Dan, his hand cupping the beautiful boy’s jaw and stroking his thumb along his cheekbone absentmindedly, but Dan didn’t seem to mind. In fact his eyes were closed, dark lashes flickering in a way that assured Phil that his boyfriend was still awake, merely resting, enjoying the peace and quiet, much the same way Phil was. 

 

Phil gently retrieved his phone from next to him, snapping a few photos of Dan’s relaxed face, Dan’s eyes opened in shock as a click echoed from his phone. He opened those eyes that Phil loved so much, and smiled that way that made Phil’s insides turn to jelly, “Surely you’re bored of this old face?” He teased and Phil rolled his eyes, sliding himself on top of Dan so that their chests were pressed together and his hands were holding Dan’s head gently, as though he were made of glass. 

 

“As if I could get bored of you,” Phil teased back, Dan appeared genuinely surprised at Phil’s response, as though he truly believed Phil could, and would, get bored of him.   
Phil leaned down slightly and closed the admittedly minimal distance between them, his lips brushed against Dan’s, as gently as a ghost, but the touch set his body on fire. It was a pleasant tingle, like the warmth in your toes if you stick them over a heater, and Phil deepened the kiss.   
Dan let out one of those noises that made Phil’s insides flip and twist. A soft, almost sigh that sounded more like a gasp, and he leaned upwards slightly to angle the kiss better. 

 

Suddenly Phil was flying, he could feel it in the way Dan’s lips pushed and pulled against his, desperate for touch but also taking it slow, because they were both new to this, new to the happy feeling that Phil wasn’t sure how to describe. The way it twisted and knotted at his heart, but almost made him feel more free, which was an entirely new concept to Phil. Who had been trapped in expectations for his whole life, Dan didn’t expect anything of him, and that was wonderful. 

 

Speaking of Dan, he was currently threading his fingers through Phil’s hair, he tugged at it gently, in a way that made Phil’s heart skip a beat, as he was pulled closer still to Dan. Their lips melded together, it tasted of the vanilla lip balm that Phil knew Dan used, and it felt like nothing else mattered in the world. Suddenly, all at once, like a tidal wave of emotion and knowing, Phil understood what that feeling that was warming his stomach was. 

 

Much to both of their disappointment they were forced to pull away for air, foreheads resting against each other’s and breath fanning across their faces.   
The words were on the tip of Phil’s tongue, he finally knew that the way his heart stuttered every time Dan smiled had words, words that were perfect for how Dan made him feel.   
“I love you,” Phil whispered and he watched Dan’s eyes snap open in shock.   
A smile fluttered across Dan’s lips, and his dimples creased his cheeks, “I love you, too,” he said in a similarly hushed voice. It wasn’t the first time Dan had said those words to Phil, but the way he said it with such certainty made Phil sure it wouldn’t be the last. While there was no reason for them to be quiet, it felt as though if they whispered, their bubble would never pop, they could stay in this beautiful, peaceful, moment of time and it would never end. 

  
Dan leaned forward and caught Phil’s lips in another kiss, it was sweeter than before, the love they felt for one another poured into every press of their lips. It was softer and slower, both boys understanding how much the other was saying in the kiss that they couldn’t with words. Dan pulled away and grinned at Phil, causing a flutter of happiness to tear through Phil’s chest, “I love you,” he said as though it was the first time, the words rung around Phil’s mind, and suddenly Dan had flipped them over and Phil’s face was being peppered with kisses, “I love you, I love you,” he continued to whisper as he pecked Phil’s nose, cheeks, chin. 

As he brushed his lips gently over Phil’s eyelids, making them flutter closed he continued with his mantra, “I love you, I love you.” Phil couldn’t help but allow a bright smile to spread over his face, and Dan giggled softly, finally pressing a long kiss to Phil’s lips. “I love you so much,” he whispered once more, and the way Phil’s stomach was swirling and his heart was beating made him feel ridiculously dizzy. 

“I love you more,” Phil replied and Dan blushed heavily, shaking his head and opening his mouth to argue, Phil interrupted him by leaning up and capturing Dan in another kiss. He relished in the way Dan gasped quietly as he bit down gently on his bottom lip, and he shuddered as Dan poked his tongue into Phil’s mouth.

Every time their lips met it whispered the words,  _ I love you, I love you, I love you. _


End file.
